Characterize the viral dynamics of acute HIV infection in the absence of antiretroviral therapy, determine the predominant cellular phenotypes of CD4+ target cells infected during the initial viremia of acute HIV infection, and determine the cellular turnover rate of HIV-infected target cells during acute HIV infection.